moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poszukując zapomnianych
Nie umiem pisać, lol! Wasiu budził sie w ciemnym, nikomu nie znanym miejscu, Czując chłód na policzku, w oddali słyszał roztrzaskujące się o lód krople wody, powoli otwierał oczy widząc tylko ciemność. - Gdzie ja ku#wa jestem? - spytał sam siebie, powolnym, zmęczonym głosem, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Nagle zza chmur wyłonił się księżyc, powoli oświetlając ciemną jak noc, bazaltową ścianę. Spojrzał w górę po czym zobaczył jego miecz wbity w ciemną jak noc skałę, wyglądający jak żyła lśniącego metalu przeszywającą osuniętą skałę wulkaniczną około jedną trzecią metra nad jego głową. - Zajebiście... - Powiedział pełnym sarkazmu głosem, powoli podnosząc sie z ziemi - Mój łeb. - powiedział, dotykając poharataną ręką głowy, zadając sobie szereg pytań; „skąd ja tu sie kurwa wziąłem? Co robiłem wcześniej? Skąd tu do cholery księżyc w pełni? Ile czasu minęło? Dlaczego tak tu pizga? I gdzie ja kurwa jestem?”. Nagle poczuł że jego palce zaczynają się kleić. Pośpiesznie spojrzał on na swe palce i zobaczył krew która najprawdopodobniej pochodziła z jego głowy, a mianowicie z rany na jego głowie! Otarł śnieg zmieszany z jego krwią z swojej czaszki po czym podskoczył chwytając sie za wystający miecz zupełnie jak na ćwiczeniach. No choć tu! Kurwiszonie... - wtedy jak na jego polecenie miecz wydarł sie skale a on sam upadł na ziemie Po powstaniu, zaczął roztrząsywać swój płaszcz w pełnym(jak na jego stan) pośpiechu. Wyciągnął, jakby małą kartkę złożoną w kostkę i zaczął ją rozkładać uzyskując kwadratową kartę wodoodpornego papieru, o boku 3 razy większym niż jego szerokość, pokrytą runami ułożonymi w krąg. Dotknął on swoją ręką jego środka skupiając sie na chwilę, po czym powstała wyrwa do której sie wczołgał, po drugiej stronie czekał na niego wielki napis „Szpital miejski w Hallenwest” nagle przed jego oczami zapadała sie ciemność a jedyne co zdążył usłyszeć to: - Ej! Ktoś jest ranny! Niech kto... 10 dni później... Chłopak powoli otwierał oczy budząc sie z nieświadomego snu. - to gdzie teraz jestem? - szepnął w myślach czując przytrzymujący go przy życiu sprzęt medyczny. Po chwili, przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej, rozglądając sie po sali. - 7... Japie#dole... Czemu zawsze tutaj?- pomyślał przez chwile, widząc znajome mu miejsce. - oho - powiedział głos wchodzącej do sali dziewczyny - obudziłeś sie wreszcie? - No hej Iri... - powiedział chłopak na którego twarzy widoczne była deja vu - Zawsze musi być ten sam scenariusz? - Zawsze, jakimś dziwnym trafem ja muszę mieć obchód gdy sie budzisz i gdy cie zbieramy z ziemi jakoś tylko ta sala jest wolna...- Powiedziała czarno-włosa dziewczyna siadając na krześle w sali. - Przeznaczenie?- powiedział chłopak, po chwili widząc na twarzy dziewczyny zażenowanie- W każdym bądź razie...- powiedział zmieniając temat - Co u twojej mamy? - Normalnie, jest zajęta zszywaniem ciebie.- Powiedziała zarzucając nogę na nogę - Tym razem masz nowy rekord - dziewczyna wskazała na kartę przyczepioną do łóżka. - 5 złamanych żeber, pęknięcie czaszki na skroni i na deser wybite palce i skręcony nadgarstek. Do tego - kontynuowała - standardowo krwotok wewnętrzny. - Plus wyczyszczenie pamięci krótkotrwałej, czy jak kto tam woli częściowa amnezja- dodał chłopak z lekkim sarkazmem w głosie. Dziewczyna lekko wzdrygnęła - Zawsze musisz taki być? Wszyscy traktują to poważnie, a ty standardowo zarzucasz suchar połączony z sarkazmem... - Nie cieszysz sie że się obudziłem? - Na początku sie cieszyłam - odpowiedziała - Ale od piątego razu jest to monotonne. Powinieneś sie cieszyć że twoja regeneracja tkanek jest kilkukrotnie szybsza niż normalnie...- dodała spoglądając poważnym wzrokiem - bez niej byś zginął... - bez niej by mnie tu nie było. - odpowiedział - w każdym bądź razie - kontynuował - kiedy mogę sie wypisać? - W twoim przypadku? Nawet teraz. - powiedziała z oczywistością w głosie - Tylko, może nie zrzuć żadnego sprzętu tym razem? - dobrze, dobrze - powiedział chłopak lekko sie uśmiechając - zawsze będziesz mi to wypominać? To stare dzieje... - zawsze... Kilka godzin później Chłopak przechodził przez Creepytown w celu dostania sie do mieszkania. Życie w miasteczku płynęło normalnie, Zezel okładał ludzi łomem, wesoła gromadka psychopatów prowadziła libacje w burdelu; Syrenia pirata leży zapita, lobo drze mordę na pijanego Kalashera, Serka, Przemka... W sumie- na wszystko. Standardowy dzień, płynący swoim własnym, upośledzonym, rytmem. Nagle chłopak zobaczył wybite okno na trzecim piętrze budynku na przeciwko burdelu, początkowo miał to w głębokim poważaniu, dopóki nie zorientował sie że to jego mieszkanie! - Japie#dole... - Chłopak złapał sie za głowę, nie wiedział „czy czuć wkurwienie czy zaniepokojenie” ponieważ jeżeli ktoś dostaje sie do jego mieszkania to jest to Zezel, ale ten robi to gdy jest noc i gdy właściciel śpi, aby przywitać go łomem o poranku. Dodatkowo uw zielonowłosy delikwent jest 10 metrów od niego, i jak on to mówi „roznosi; miłość, radość i szczęście przechodnią”. Chłopak zakrył ręką twarz, po czym sięgnął do płaszcza po paczkę papierosów, miał zacząć palić dopiero po kilku dniach od wyjścia ze szpitala, ale jak on to swierdził „z nimi sie k#rwa nie da”. Trzema sprawnymi ruchami zapalił szluga i wszedł do budynku. Po wejściu do mieszkania stwierdził że chciałby aby był to zielonowłosy, ponieważ on „nie rozpie#dolił by mu tak mieszkania”. Było jednak coś co zaniepokoiło niebieskookiego, po uważniejszym zbadaniu sprawy wyglądało na to że mieszkanie nie było zniszczone z powodu wandalizmu, ktoś czegoś szukał! Nagle na policzku chłopaka pojawiła się kropla potu, zaczął on się zastanawiać- kto to mógł być? czy ma to związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami? Z jego amnezją? Federacja wysłała kogoś aby dowiedział się kto okrada ich magazyny i pozbył się problemu?- po chwili słychać było dziwne odgłosy z kuchni - wyciągnął on swój pistolet i niepewnym krokiem podszedł do obiektu będącego źródłem dźwięków, otworzył drzwi lodówki i..... - Czego chcesz?! Tu wszystko jest moje! - w tym momencie chłopak poczuł dwie rzeczy, „ulgę i wkurwienie” a jedyne słowa cisnące mu sie na usta szybko znalazły ujście. - Salai! K#rwa! - No co?! - spytała demonica przerywając delektacje monte. - Rozumiem że wpie#dalasz mi monte, rozumiem że jesteś w lodówce, ale czemu rozj#bałaś mi mieszkanie?! - wykrzyczał błagalnym głosem chłopak - To nie ja! - odpowiedziała broniąca sie demonica - To kto?! - Te tępe ch#je, znaczy, Serek z kalasherem szukali wódki bo się skończyła, poszłam z nimi i tu dotarliśmy. W tej chwili chłopak nie wiedział co ma czuć, nie wiedział również kogo w pierwszej kolejności zaj#bać. - Salai... - zaczynał Wasieq - czekaj...-powiedział zdając sobie z czegoś sprawe- co wzięliście? - No...- zacięła się demonica- taki czarny bimber, mówiłam im że nie wiadomo co to jest i nie powinni tego pić. Ale tępe ch#je wzięli i wypili na dwóch. Nagle chłopak wypuścił szluga z ust, padł na ziemie i cisnął bekę. - I jeszcze powiedz- powiedział chłopak z przerwą na śmiech - że wzięli te świecącą flaszkę? - No coś tam te pałsztajny znaleźli...- powiedziała demonica - Co sie k#rwa śmiejesz!? - kojarzysz może coś takiego jak UBNSRT? Ten reaktor bimbrowniczy. - odpowiedział śmiejąc się coraz bardziej - te 2 flaszki były stamtąd. - wydusił z siebie leżąc na podłodze. - I co one zrobią? - spytała się demonica - Chodź to sie przekonasz - powiedział chłopak z rozrysowanym uśmiechem na twarzy. Demonica poszła razem z cisnącym bekę chłopakiem do burdelu. Widok który tam uświadczyli był jednym z tych których sie nie zapomina. Leżący na ziemi smok nie przyjął dobrze znalezionego alkoholu, leżąc półmartwy „wypuszczał” z siebie coraz to nowsze kieliszki spożytych substancji. Reszta odważnych też nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze, ender był dokładnie w takim samym stanie jak jego smoczy kompan do kieliszka, jedynie bardziej odporny na promieniowanie stalker siedział na sofie i popijał coraz to nowszy kieliszek czarnego trunku. - Nho panofie! Zo z fami?! Dopieho tom czorną skońjiyliśmy- Wykrzyczał kalasher widząc stan jego kompanów - A zoztaua jeżdże ta świconca Od razu po wypowiedzeniu tych słów stalker padł nieprzytomny, podobnie padła nowo przyszła para. Różnica polegała na stanie zdrowia i śmiechu który wypełnił cały burdel. Wasiu ocknął się w czarnym miejscu, jedyną osobą jaką widział był wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna o szafirowych oczach i lekkiej dwudniowej szczecinie - kim jesteś? - spytał podnosząc się z czegoś co było podłożem- i gdzie jesteśmy? - Do tego kim jestem przejdziemy kiedy indziej, a to gdzie jesteśmy można łatwo wytłumaczyć tym co robiłeś jako ostanie. - powiedział z lekką oczywistością w głosie. Przez umysł chłopaka przeszedł ciąg myśli- biorąc pod uwagę - zaczął -że jedyne co pamiętam, to, to że kładłem sie spać powinienem być w śnie. - ciepło - ale raczej w śnie goniłbym latającego potwora spaghetti, więc to musi być świadomy sen - cieplej Chłopak lekko się zastanowił - dodając do tego to, że miałem uraz czaszki...- zaciął się na chwile aby to przemyśleć- powinienem mieć teraz dostęp do własnej podświadomości... - gorąco. - powiedział spokojnym i dumnym głosem mężczyzna Chłopak siadł na właśnie powstałym znikąd fotelu - nieźle się wczuwasz - przyznała persona stojąca przed chłopakiem, wykonując dokładnie ten sam ruch - a więc- zaczął - Cóż się stało że mam dostęp do własnego mózgu? - powiedźmy że twój umysł potrzebuje abyś sobie coś przypomniał. Dodatkowo - kontynuował - powinieneś wiedzieć że musisz sam się domyślić, nie jestem drugą świadomością tylko tobą. - skoro to mi mówisz, to już pewnie wiem - mężczyzna lekko sie uśmiechnął - może sie przejdziemy? Obydwaj wstali i przeszli kilka kroków, dla osoby trzeciej mogłoby sie wydawać że był to dystans kilku kilometrów. - A więc tak wygląda mój umysł - powiedział chłopak przyglądając sie czarnemu tle i różnokolorowym, świecącym chmurą latającym jak okiem sięgnąć. - On tak nie wygląda-odpowiedział jego „przewodnik” - tylko ty chcesz aby on tak wyglądał. Nagle doszli do klatki, takiej w jakiej trzyma się lwy w zoo. Z zewnątrz mogła sie wydawać dość przeciętna, ale po spojrzeniu do jej wnętrza widać było tylko ciemność, żadnego innego koloru, teoretycznie powinno się widzieć jej drugi koniec i kraty, ale w tym przypadku tak nie było. Nagle kraty zaczęły się nieznacznie wyginać i słychać było pisk metalu. - Kto tu jeszcze jest!?- zakrzyknął chłopak, nie chciał on jednak otrzymać odpowiedzi Głos który usłyszał był w pewnym stopniu znajomy, nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć kto do niego mówi. - Witaj gówniarzu.- nagle przed chłopakiem pojawiło się wielkie czarne oko z czerwoną tęczówką a pod nim uśmiech należący do besti. Wtem chłopak obudził się wyskakując ze swojego łóżka. Rozejrzał się po pokoju mieszkalnym swojego magazynu. Chwycił się za głowę nic nie pamiętając - Japie#dole... J#bane koszmary Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Poszukując zapomnianych Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures